Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: A veces más que una promesa parece una maldición. Estas historias no tienen ese final feliz que esperas, o tal vez si. Serie de drabbles con varias parejas.


_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Hace años que no subía una historia nueva, pero mientras me ponía a escribir capítulos de mis historias pendientes, se me ocurrió probar con historias cortas.**_

 _ **Esto será una serie de drabbles de varías parejas, la primera será Dramione, la segunda Hansy y las otras, me gustaría que ustedes las propongan ¿Qué les parece?**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _I love this shit_

Es un hombre muy atractivo y con mucha personalidad, tiene esa voz bonita y siempre usa las palabras correctas para que nunca le digas que no. Tienes tiempo de conocerlo y para ti fue como amor a primera vista, simplemente un día lo viste y sabías que lo querías para ti. En ese entonces sabías que estaba fuera de tu liga y ahora no es que haya cambiado mucho la cosa, la mayoría de las veces sientes que él es demasiado.

La primera vez que conversaron te sentiste como una niña pequeña, abrumada por su presencia, resumiendo, lo hiciste todo mal. Él ni siquiera se acuerda de esa conversación de hace algunos años. La segunda vez, te sentías más segura, habías superado ya algunos miedos, entendiste que no había nada que perder, él mundo no se acabaría si él no te hacía caso, ya habría muchos otros.

Te volteo a ver, quizá no se flechó inmediatamente, pero le pareciste interesante, algo vio en ti que hizo que te pidiera tu número y dos días después te invitará a salir.

Aceptaste por supuesto ¿A caso no era eso lo que siempre habías querido? Después de ahí todo fue muy rápido; en esa cita, los papeles se habían intercambiado, él estaba seguro de que tú eras lo que él necesitaba y te convenció de ello, que estar juntos era lo más lógico y correcto. Te sentiste empoderada de tener cierto control, negociaste con él sobre como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, de verdad que sólo faltaba que hubiera un anillo de compromiso de por medio. Le dijiste que sí.

Ojalá hubieras podido quedarte un rato más en ese instante.

Por supuesto que lo presumiste ante tus amigas, algunas estaban celosas, otras encantadas y las más cercanas a ti lo veían con cierto recelo, pero ninguna podía negar que había algo en él y sobretodo que había despertado algo en ti que ninguno de tu ex´s había despertado antes.

Lo amaste desde esa segunda cita, te encantó su sentido del humor, la forma en la que tenía de ver la vida, su seguridad y determinación. Cuando conociste a sus amigos lo quisiste un poco más, todos eran especiales de cierta forma, muchos lo adoraban, con otros tenia una relación de amor-odio, pero todos lo respetaban por lo que era.

A tu favor podrías decir que nunca te engañaste a ti misma, entendías cómo iba a ser la situación aunque él no te lo haya advertido. Sabías que él tenía un montón de cosas buenas y también su lado oscuro, era demasiado demandante, quería acaparar toda tu atención, celoso de cualquier otra cosa que robará un poco de tu tiempo. Al principio no te importo, lo amabas y querías estar con él. Te viste encerrada en un mundo donde sólo existían ustedes dos. Insisto él es demasiado, no podías seguirle el ritmo de ninguna manera y él lo sabía, así que intentó bajar el ritmo y odiaste que tuviera compasión por ti.

Las cosas evidentemente tampoco funcionaron, te sientes peor que antes, quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser iguales, donde los dos aportaban casi lo mismo. Ahora ya no te reconoces, sientes que ese algo que vio en ti ha desaparecido.

Nadie sabe qué pasa contigo, te alejaste de todo y quieren pensar que estás bien. No sabes qué hacer y simplemente no puedes huir y hablar con alguien de lo que te está pasando, por qué quizá sean ideas tuyas y estés exagerando, después de todo siguen habiendo momentos que valen la te habías sentido así.

Ninguno de los dos está seguro de nada, él ya no te pide nada y aunque tú pudieras darle algo, tampoco se lo das. Él no te deja y la mayoría de las veces quieres que lo haga, tú tampoco tienes el valor de dejarlo.

Cuando platicas con tus amigas, ellas te pregutan

¿Por qué sigues con él?

Y tú siempre respondes:

Porque lo amo.

* * *

 _ **No se olviden de los reviews. Nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Bye**_


End file.
